


Her Stolen Time

by Clocksmith



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: But Consensual Kidnapping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fucking, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith
Summary: “And what is that you have a taste for, Coco?”The room felt warm. A composed space within a vortex of pure time, free from outside matter, temperature and influence. Yet, Tropy felt warm for the first time in years, all the same. Coco did, too.She breathed in deeply, licking her lips. “I can have a taste for whatever I want.”
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot & Nefarious Tropy, Coco Bandicoot/Nefarious Tropy
Kudos: 12





	Her Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for Alia! More Coco and Tropy! Way more ;)

Coco had been kidnapped by a lot of people over the years. Cortex, little Nina Cortex, N. Brio. Emperor Velo. Even Uka Uka on the few choice occasions where he actually chose to go about his own business, rather than rely on scatter-brained scientists to do all the dirty work for him. Even Aku Aku got in on the kidnapping game, once, even if they were technically in it together.

But never Nefarious Tropy; he’d always held himself to a higher standard, with a pride in his work that went beyond simply kidnapping his victims and placing them in a cage. He solved his problems, rather than locking them away.

That was in part why he had been such a terrifying force in the past. You didn’t get a second chance with Nefarious. To him, you either didn’t exist, or you were a problem that needed extinguished.

Those reasons and more were precisely why Coco found her presence in his _deep time_ lab less a scary prospect and more a… strange one? Peculiar?

Either way, this wasn’t how she had expected her day to go, potential abductions for the week very much included.

Even more in that she hadn’t encountered him since their little jaunt through the timeline. Not directly, at least. There was always something going on in the background between him and Cortex. Some fiendish plan they were planning or even a plan they were _planning_ to plan for some evil deed that they hadn’t quite thought through. There were always the rumors going around, as well as the things Dingodile heard about them on the proverbial grapevine. But Coco still hadn’t spoken to him since.

Since he took her home and left her there.

She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, or how she was even _meant_ to feel. Part of her still wondered if she had dreamt the entire thing. That there never was a broken time machine, and that the idea of Nefarious saving her from a dragon and swapping puns with her about fruit should have been more than enough to convince her that none of it ever did – ever _could_ happen.

But it had. Aku had told Coco that she’d been brought home and Kapuna-Wa had confirmed that two versions her had definitely existed at the same point in time, even if it had only been for a few short hours.

Coco _had_ been banished to the past, and it _had_ been with Nefarious.

And it had been strange.

This man had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. He had tried to make it so that she had never existed. Twice. Yet, when the moment required for them to come together, it all… _clicked._

He was intelligent, he was driven. He accepted her answer to his questions and understood when she wished to move their ideas further. He _knew_ what she was saying, he _knew_ how to unravel her theories and ideas into something palpable and real.

He understood what it meant to be intelligent, and that was all that mattered to him. Not her starting as an animal, not her status as a fluffy mutant. Her brain was an asset, and that drove his whole perception of her

Valuing her mind was… different. He hated everyone so equally that intelligence was the only aspect that he could respect.

And Nefarious had respected Coco.

Things had been strained in the beginning, yes. They had been at odds and their idea of ‘home’ resulted in many disputes on where they had to go and when they had to arrive. They had argued about how close they really had to get, or how easy it would be just to fling themselves into the future and be done with Coco’s native time period.

Coco had talked him round, but only just.

But… only just was impossibly impressive. He had _listened_ to her. Tropy outright ignored Cortex but Coco?

Coco meant something, to him.

He had respected her for what she had accomplished in her life, despite their mutual hatred. He had accepted they needed to work together, and he had resolved the feeling of disgust at working with an enemy and requiring her aid.

And again, he had still chosen to work with her.

And… she with him. His mind was impossibly vast. Far larger than something Coco could ever hope to accomplish and quite possibly the smartest person – the smartest being that she had ever met.

Intelligent, wise. So wise.

Evil, but wise.

Those weeks they had spent together felt warm, in her head. Even if she accepted the negativity that they had both shared at the start, he represented something new in her life; a likeminded individual who valued the mind over the body.

And one that enjoyed her company.

She… she _had_ enjoyed is company.

Kindness and ‘good’ certainly weren’t topics he understood, but he had made an effort. As strange as it had been, he had tried to interact with her. He had tried to joke and play casual and tolerate all the little things he had claimed to detest.

He had tasted plums for her. A strangely simple event, but he had tried a novel experience… simply because she had asked.

He had saved her life, simply because he wanted to.

He had taken her home and left because…

Just because.

He had just taken her home without any kind of goodbye. He had left her in bed.

That was the hardest thing, in a way. He had laid her down in bed, safe and sound from their journey. He had finished their project on his own and instead of kidnapping her, or leaving her stranded in the past, he had taken her home. He had taken to her _room_.

He had granted her such a kind and… _personal_ moment and left without saying goodbye.

She would have liked that.

It had all happened… but that only made everything harder to deal with. Because if it happened, why had he taken the final jump while she was asleep? Why had he taken her home?

If he didn’t care, he could have just left her in the past. His suit was clearly repaired enough for him to return to their standard timeline.

If he did care… why didn’t he at least wait until she was awake so that they could part on good terms?

She had thought there had been some sort of connection, between two likeminded individuals with no one else quite like them to relate to.

She had… she would have at least liked to have said goodbye.

It left her feeling empty, that they didn’t. They had been so close during the adventure, so in each other’s company at all times. She had gotten used to the sight of his eyes, the faint smell of his skin. His weight against her whenever they had to stay close.

He had become regular, and that felt pleasant to Coco’s senses. Like a friend.

More like a friend, really.

More than a friend.

She wasn’t even sure when it had changed. Changed from enemy, to acquaintance. Acquaintance to friend. Friend…

Friend to…

She wasn’t quite sure what he had been, when they parted. She had admired him, wanted to spend more time with him. Speak to him on topics that their adventure made superfluous and travel with him to see what he had seen. To help him see what she could see.

It was a desire to share her world with him, and to see his in kind.

It was affection, and that sort of thing is hard to contemplate when dealing with someone like Nefarious Tropy. Someone as old as Tropy.

Certain periods in Coco’s life made that more awkward than others…

The times when her stomach grew needy and hot. When it desired something deeper than anything her mind understood.

When her body reverted to its most primal state, desiring something to be pushed inside in preparation for kits to come back out.

Whether she wanted children or not was irrelevant; her body wanted her to _breed_. It wanted her to focus on finding a partner and having them rut her against the dirt on the ground. It made her want to lay in an open plain and let any animal that past take every inch of her.

And she every inch of it.

The more animalistic side of her, the one composed of so many creatures and their traits urged her to just submit to anything that came her way. Monsters and animals and men and women. Bigger creatures with bigger equipment.

Her brain sparked with an urge to let something absolutely break her, and the itch it left on her skin was not one she could scratch.

Not for a lack of trying; she had tried pleasuring herself. She had tried making toys and replicas in a vague attempt to satiate her mangled instincts.

It didn’t take, but it did tell her two things:

She had to make do with the urge until it passed or let herself be taken and still it before it became too much. Neither option felt particular pleasant, in her more lucid moments.

This was not one of those moment, so of course her heat would be in full force on the day she was kidnapped. Tropy couldn’t have asked her first, or ensured she wasn’t… she didn’t know. Ill? Saving a child from a burning building? _Something_ good.

But then, none of the scientists really understood the concept of ‘good’, did they? Cortex had at least some semblance of morality and recognized the difference between evil and not-so-evil, as twisted a concept as that was. He’d helped Crash and Coco on several occasions… regardless of the aftermath. Nina didn’t even work in those half-measures; her moral compass might as well have been backwards. She wore evil on her sleeve as others might their gender or sexuality. It was a label for her, and she was proud of it.

Nitrus just needed a few decent friends to get him on the right path. Or a path that helped him understand that conducting experiments on Crash and Coco didn’t count as ‘best friends’. His gaming sessions with Crash and Tawna – and also Tawna seemed to be helping, at the very least. Even if he does try to kill everyone when he loses.

On the other hand, Nefarious just didn’t seem to get it. He didn’t seem to get casual, or social interaction. Or _fun_. He didn’t get simple things, like watching a sunset or eating a fudging bar of chocolate.

Or plums, as Coco had found out.

Or anything just for the flavor.

Coco wasn’t sure if she could even conceptualize how that truly made her feel. It was something like pity, she supposed. That this great mind with the ability to traverse the annals of history so easily also didn’t know how to sit down and just taste something. To smell the flowers or read a book for the narrative and not the words printed on the page.

How long had he even lived? Was he well within a normal human lifespan, or was he something more? Was he even human at all?

How much time had he spent not spending his time doing the little things?

She knew that his time in space was the ultimate cause of his blue skin. She knew her wore armor to enhance his strength and protect his body from the ravages of wild time. But she had no idea about his age, or even if he aged at all.

There was a lot about Nefarious Tropy that she didn’t know… and whenever she was reminded of that fact, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever find out.

A look around her holding cell gave a decent impression of the there and then, however. The prison was less a jail, and more a net; a room designed for temporal displacement. If she had to guess, a place where prisoners were stored when they were taken from their relative time periods.

There were no windows.

There were no doors.

Just this space with discs on the wall that vaguely resembled the components of the eponymous Time Twister. It wouldn’t surprise her if the parts were repurposed. Cortex and his lot hadn’t made any use of it in some time. At least, not on a large enough scale for any of the masks to take notice.

Free to wander, Coco examined every corner of space that she could. The room was a perfect hexagon, smooth machinery lining the walls and flat discs aimed to the center. But she didn’t prod or pull. This was a teleporter at the very least, and something that transported you across space could be rather… messy, if you got taken in the wrong way. Like only part of you.

Or the rest of you ending up spawning inside a wall. Or underground.

“Yeah, no thanks.” She very much preferred that she actually stay alive.

But Nefarious knew she was smart. He’d seen first-hand how she could handle engines and time machines. He knew she wasn’t going to mess with any of this.

Coco doubted he’d have left her for even the three or so minutes she’d spent alone if he didn’t.

That was all the time she got, it seemed. Several of the discs sparked with brief flashes of electric blue before something new joined her in the room.

Well, someone.

“Coco. How nice of you to drop by,” Nefarious said, the jovial smile misplaced by the evil glint that shined brightly in his eyes. “It has been some time since we last conversed.

“It… has, yeah.”

Coco wasn’t sure that she really knew how to respond to that, and the ensuing silence made the reunion about as uncomfortable as she had thought it would be. If anything, this was a more dreaded feeling than being kidnapped.

Afterall, she’d built up a tolerance. Like taking poison in small enough quantities until you were immune, except people abducted her and put her in a cage.

That would have been fine, on its own. But not today.

Not when her heat felt at its worst.

She only wanted to stay away. From _everyone_. Lock herself away, under her covers with her sweating skin and damp thighs until the sheer pressure in her gut passed. Until she could step out with some semblance of normalcy, without the urge to submit to any creature with a cock that happened to wander by.

She wanted to stay away… but she _needed_ something else.

She knew exactly what that was, and the smell of Tropy’s skin triggered it in just a way that she didn’t think she could handle.

Not with all the thoughts of _pleasant_ and _admiration_ swaying back and forth at the forefront of her mind.

All the thoughts of rutting and feeling and something large and _thick_ fucking the absolute shit out of her against a tree. Or a door, or a wall or a rock or a pile of dirt or a table in front of a thousand people there to see her–

It made every inch of her skin itch. It made several areas itch _more_ and even in Tropy’s presence, she found it hard to resist moving her hands through fur. Over her breasts.

Into her–

Eventually, Tropy discovered that he couldn’t accept the silence either. “Yes! Yes,” he added. “Quite… some time.”

“… And you’ve brought me here because…?”

That broke whatever spell he’d forced himself under. “Business, my dear. I’m in rather a desperate need of a mechanic, you see. And I don’t trust that imbecile N.Gin or Brio to do even half a decent job.”

“And your first choice was to kidnap me?”

“Of course; you have prior experience.”

“That’s– I don’t mean why you chose me, you idiot. I mean why did you _kidnap_ me. Couldn’t you have just asked? I would have helped if you’d _asked_.” The admission came as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Curiosity always got the better of Coco and helping with a time machine wasn’t a chance worth wasting. Unless… “Is this an _evil_ thing? Because if it’s an evil thing, you can kiss your _mechanic_ good–”

He seemed ready to rush forward in denial, but he steeled himself and stood tall. “As much as I would enjoy attempting another coup against all of time and space, current arrangements call for something less ambitious.”

“Which means?”

“Cortex wishes to kill another version of himself that has already completed whatever deranged plan said other self has concocted. Doing so has the very real potential to erase this universe from existence. I would rather dissuade him from trying any similar plans in the future by absolutely thrashing this one. By way of an unfortunate accident.”

That was lots of information… not all of it clear.

Cortex.

Killing Cortex.

Destroying the universe.

A familiar pattern, but it was still a dangerous one. “How does killing himself destroy our universe? Wouldn’t it just be easier to let him go and do whatever he wants in this new universe?”

Then there was that smile on Nefarious’ lips. The one he got when he knew something that you didn’t. “Without the Quantum Masks to stabilize such an event, it is hypothetically possible that erasing a Cortex in one universe will cause him to be absorbed into the timestream. Absorbing him into another timestream would erase him from this one and I don’t think I need to tell you how prominent he has become in all of our personal histories.”

No Cortex, no Crash.

No Crash meant no Coco.

… No Cortex meant a lot of people wouldn’t exist, now that Coco thought about it. Was there even anyone she _didn’t_ know who wasn’t created by Cortex in some fashion? Even Nina had that rumor going around that she was his daughter and not his niece. Even if she _was_ his niece, not being born would surely have had some consequence on whatever sibling actually did conceive Nina.

… Now that she thought about that as well, it was more likely that she was his daughter, wasn’t it? Coco had never seen this mysterious brother or sister.

Then again, she hadn’t known much of his family until she saw the paintings in his castle. Like the painting of his grandfather that opened up when you pressed on his triangular fossa. Strange place to hide a private bathhouse and sauna, but she _could_ appreciate the classiness of it.

“So… if he kills Cortex, he becomes Cortex.”

“Essentially. If more than one person were to attempt it at the same time, it might even negate our reality altogether. Like cracked glass being poked with a needle.”

“Not good, then.”

“No, decidedly not. The masks have the ability to stabilize reality, but a universe trying to protect itself may be even too much for them. Again, hypotheticals. But ones I would rather not test without prior study.”

And doing would also erase his own daughter slash niece, too.

Harsh.

Unless Nina went with him. That would only make the Big Shatter more likely, which would be better for Nina, but literally the End of Everything for everyone else.

Again, harsh.

All very harsh, and decidedly _evil_ , which only left one question on Coco’s mind.

“So… let me get this straight. You kidnapped me to help you rig a time machine so that Cortex will fail miserably with his plan to the point that he’ll give up ever trying again.”

He smiled a lecherous smile. “Of course.”

“No, that’s not– I mean… _you_ want to save the universe?” She emphasized the absurdity of the whole ordeal as much as she possibly could. She even used her hands. “You wanted to erase reality, like, eight years ago.”

“Yes, well… times change, don’t they?” The smile faltered, twitching at the edge of his lips before it steadied itself once more. “Kapuna-Wa and her ilk have become rather… fond of keeping an eye on me, as of late. My scope can be rather limited without preplanning, but nor do I believe erasing parts of my history to be in my benefit. If Cortex had not existed, he would not have failed miserably at turning Crash Bandicoot into his infernal general. If he had not failed at creating a general, I would not have tried to hire him and if I had not shown interest, Uka Uka would not have required my assistance in fetching the Crystals. All events lead to the current moment, and I would rather keep it, if that’s alright with you.”

“Which means our priorities line up.”

Tropy certainly hoped so.

It was a flimsy excuse at best, if he was being honest. In all likelihood, he had ample enough resources to take down Cortex, or botch his silly plans enough to dishearten his efforts. He had made the Time Twister, after all. Who better to repair it than him?

It was merely extended disuse and disrepair. Nothing that couldn’t be easily repaired.

A central mechanism he had removed and damaged… well, they weren’t important, were they? Coco and himself would have it prepared in hours. Days, if not weeks before Cortex even began to realize his little plans.

It was selfish, in a way. He couldn’t deny that. But she was there, in his laboratory. She was willing to help.

That was good enough for him. And he couldn’t know, but it felt good enough for Coco as well.

“Do I detect a truce, then?” Tropy asked.

Coco pondered… or at least, appeared to. “I suppose. Yes, we have a truce.”

Both smiled at that, as if a verbal agreement between them somehow solidified the event. Made it more real, more tangible.

Less a taboo in their respective communities.

“Assuming I get let out of this cage.”

“A Tropy Cage, my dear. My own design of course. Insulated against the energy of raw time and–”

“Get us out of the cage, Nef.”

Tropy forced a brief cough out his throat “Yes, quite. One moment.”

An even briefer press of the mechanisms in his armor the Tropy Cage was no more. It fizzled away in a stream of physical time and ethereal space and very suddenly, they were at the center of the Time Twister.

In the years since its debut, it had become somewhat irrelevant. Trapped in the distant past as they were, Tropy and his senile _associates_ had no access to it. The bandicoots clearly didn’t have the necessities to destroy it completely, either. In the decade since its last activation, time had stood still. Sealed from the rest of reality, nothing could interrupt it. Nothing could break in or grow. It existed exactly as it had the last day that Crash and Coco had visited it.

A fine layer of dusted glittered the surface, specks shining under the unnatural light. Only what remained from previous minutes and nothing more.

After all, you couldn’t have dust if there was nothing to produce it.

All that left was sleeping machinery, waiting to be utilized again. Machinery that Tropy had long since deemed irrelevant; travel been dimensions came with greater benefits and produced the same effect if steered in the right direction. Why travel in time, when you could merely leave the universe and come back at a different point in time? And with less energy, less hassle.

The Time Twister was a relic of its day, and Cortex only desired its use because it saved him time. Ironically. He wouldn’t need to ask Tropy to design a new machine, or spend the hours designing one himself.

Not that Cortex would be able to, of course. Time was delicate, yet cruel and cold at the same time. It was not merely a _thing_ through which one travelled.

It was a beast that required taming.

“I suppose you would have been among the last ones here,” Tropy eventually began. His eyes wandered around the central hub, at each period button, at each section leading to more and more crystals. “Before you abandoned it, Leaving it to rot, hmm?”

“It’s hardly rotten. And _we_ don’t keep a time machine for the sake of keeping a time machine.” Coco crossed her arms over her chest. “We saved the world,” she said with a confident smile. “We didn’t need it anymore.”

“Nor I. It is an obsolete piece more suited to a museum. Not when I have moved onto better things.”

“Like a suit that does the same job.”

She understood. “Exactly; there is nothing here that cannot be made smaller with a little time and effort.”

“A shrink ray helps.”

“W-well, yes. Of course. But ingenuity is required to have everything working to the correct specifications.”

“Sure, sure,” she replied. The smirk on her face told Tropy that she was joshing, but the spark of confidence that came with it was infinitely more charming.

And desirable.

“And what specifications are we working to, then? I thought nothing could get in or out of here.”

“Very true, but this place is still supplied with energy. Energy pushes the machines to work and nothing lasts forever.”

“Everything has wound down?” she asked with another smile.

Nefarious couldn’t help but return it. “Precisely. Repairs are required, and then a few choice… _additions_ so that Cortex feels disinclined to use my machine a second time.”

“And we can’t just not repair it because…?”

_We._

So simple a word, but it sent something warm rushing through Tropy’s system. “Because letting him play with it as is – or heaven forbid, should he attempt to fix it himself – may lead to his ultimate success, or worse; an unfortunate accident in which the rest of reality is the unfortunate party.”

“So we fix it, then break it, so that we know how it is broken.”

“Exactly. I knew there was a reason I chose you.”

A clawed hand flicked airily through Coco’s hair. “Well, I had assumed it wasn’t for my looks.”

That hit something in Tropy that he didn’t know could be hit. It felt like an ignorance of fact, or something so well known that it might as well have been. Even he, in all his years of isolation could call Coco Bandicoot an attractive creature.

An attractive _woman_. Creature hardly felt accurate, not at all in line with the data swirling through his brain.

Crash, he was a creature. Something wilder and uncontained. But Coco? She was everything that an equal could be to Nefarious. She was intelligent, renowned and wise to the ways of her world. She had ventured through dimensions and survived to tell the tale. She had triumphed where Tropy had fallen. Where _two_ Tropys had fallen.

A step up from the proverbial ex, indeed.

“Nonsense,” Tropy eventually said. He kept his face stern. “What was it you said previously? _Adorable?_ ”

That this woman, who had so bested him in years gone by and seemed so confident to do so, thought so little of herself that it felt… bizarre. It was something he wished to correct, as he would any anomaly.

And his little anomaly stuttered at his words.

“ _Really?_ The great Nefarious Tropy thinks Coco Bandicoot is adorable?”

What did he think?

How did he reply to that?

“Is that so strange an idea?”

He replied as he always did to problems he had yet to understand; with more questions. Whatever he felt for her, he had been so sure that she felt it, too. On some level, in some dark corner of her mind, she was reeling in the same thoughts as him.

Attraction.

Acceptance.

And some things more carnal than both.

To live as long as he had, it would be foolishly unwise to not at least learn how to read an enemy. Or an accomplice that you wished was rather an enemy instead.

But now he had the chance to read someone he… preferred. Someone who wasn’t also himself. It felt like a drenching of water to his system. Shocking in the beginning, but something he was quickly becoming accustomed to.

In the center of the Time Twister, they forgot much about their plan at all.

“I suppose not…” she answered. Unlike him, she could blush… for as little as she tried to hide it. “About as taboo as me considering you to be… dashing.”

Dashing.

_“Dashing,_ now?”

How old fashioned, even by his standards. Hardly a word used by many contemporary people. Hardly one used outside of certain context at all.

“Yes. Dashing.”

“It would be remiss of me to ignore that many would find you to be quite adorable. Few would admit to finding me dashing, Coco” he said with a coy smile.

Tropy had called him many things, but even dashing was not amongst her repertoire. That only made the word taste all the more deliciously the more that he savored its feel on his senses. This new word, this new _descriptor_ applied to him by this woman.

How much easier was it to call her a woman. How much more suiting.

The stuttering returned, and her confident exterior melted into something entirely too delicious for its own good. She attempted to retain some semblance of shape, regardless. “Maybe few have the kinds of taste that I do.”

“And what is that a taste _for_ , Coco?”

The room felt warm.

A composed space within a vortex of pure time, free from outside matter, temperature and influence. Yet, Tropy felt warm for the first time in years, all the same.

Coco breathed in deeply.

“I can have a taste for whatever I want.”

It wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard she tried. Curiosity and scientific thinking could only distract her so much. So much as a hot water bottle could distract a girl in the throes of cramps, or a wife awaiting their partner with bated breath and slick thighs before they returned home.

Neither scenario was entirely unrelated to her current predicament, was it?

There was something between them, even if that space was dark and taboo. They had saved each other, spoke softly with each other. They had ventured through time together and ate food from the same source. They had shared water from the same cup.

How Coco’s cup flowed over.

It was uncomfortable, in a way. She admired Tropy. She found his mind to be exceedingly excellent and his company far superior to the likes of Cortex or N.Gin. Even Brio, as close as they had all grown, felt more like a father figure, having been so present in her life since the beginning.

Tropy was a new factor. One not quite so tainted by her younger days… but one that she also had a deep admiration for.

Admiration was close to affection.

And affection became something decidedly more carnal when she fell into heat.

Back in the day, it had not been an issue. A side effect of her evolved state, Brio had once said. Partially humanoid by design, so too had she absorbed those traits. An upright stance, the ability to talk. To think and therefore, be.

She had gained a puberty, at most. Or a stalling of her bandicoot maturity at the very least.

In whatever way that mixture completed itself, it left Coco was all the warmth of something evil wanting to break from a fiery pit. Some days, she even imagined herself as such; something fueled by only desire and need.

It certainly left her stuck with those stupid feelings.

“As can I,” Tropy replied.

And she could _smell it on him_. Whatever this thing was, this desire in her gut, she could smell the same form him. On his skin, in the thin mist of his sweat.

The Time Twister was sealed; nothing came in, or out. No flow of new air, no distractions. And in that capsule, everything stayed. Each smell, each heated breath. It swam through her head like the sea, roaring and primal. Endlessly deep and dark.

The pull in her gut only made her want to sink deeper. “Nef?”

“Yes?”

And even if he didn’t know it, Nefarious felt the same.

But even deeper than that, she was good. She held on, at least for now. It was all she could do to keep her evolutionary remnants intact. Otherwise, she may as well have been a rabid animal trapped in Tropy’s cage.

“W-we should save the world, right?” She held back. She held tight. “We should get to stopping Cortex’s plan. Right?”

Then why did she sound unsure? When had she ever been selfish, as to put her own needs above something so important the _freakin’ fabric of the known universe?_

She _was being_ selfish, because if she wasn’t, it would have been too easy to walk away. To ask for details and get on with her work.

It was only time.

She could work through it, get to the end of the proverbial hour. End the working day as soon as they could and break out into what came after.

But she was being selfish.

Nefarious could tell. And in that moment, the animal might as well have been him. “We have time,” was all he said. “We have all the time in the world.”

And those were the only words Coco needed.

Her claws reached desperately out to the leathers of his armor, as his hands pulled effortlessly against the fabric of her clothes. The denim tore in his grip, the buttons burst as he pulled what remained over her shoulders and down to her ankles.

“Shirt,” Coco mumbled, her head lost in a daze of smell and euphoria. “Take off my–“

Tropy did, delighting the in the mewl that escape his little pet when fabric brushed harshly against her skin. Her bra shifted, the cups coming loose and the pleasant swell of her breasts fighting to be free of their captors.

But Coco took care of that. The elastic was ripped to shreds by claws she never realized she could use so brutally.

Those same claws were used to rip apart Tropy’s clothes. His belt tore easily, and she revealed her prize with such little effort.

Something delicious that he could force inside her.

“Mate with me…” she mewled, her voice dripping with a dark desperation. “Mate with me, Nefarious.”

“ _Gladly.”_

The intent had never always been something so carnal for Tropy. His reason for bringing Coco had never been to grab her and break her down until she was nothing more than a panting animal beneath his weight. He had valued her mind, he had valued her companionship. All the more since their little jaunt.

But now those ideas felt wholly unimportant compared to the sweating mess of a woman panting in front of him. She was something wild and untamed. A woman in his mind and heart, but in his stomach, he felt a heat.

Something as untamed as Coco looked to him.

If she wanted to mate like an animal, then Tropy decided that he would treat her like one. Her shoes were pulled from her feet, the clothes shed in the briefest time after. No sooner was Coco laying on the ground, on her stomach and her ass in the air. Ready.

She was so beyond ready.

A clear honey dripped from between her thigh, caught in the only slightly thicker patch of fur that grew there. It left her open and slick, and Nefarious picked Coco up by her waist. Her held her in the air, his gauntlets easily taking hold of her entire body.

And forced Coco over the girth of his cock.

The noise she made was something that Tropy could never have calculated. It was a brutal noise, something deeper than anything he could imagine and just as beautiful to his ears. It was a demon slayed, or a treasure being found. Coco moaned as she slid over him, her body completely at Tropy’s control.

She was like a toy in his grasp and she saw no issue with that. She let her arms hang from her shoulders, her breasts from her torso. Her body moved in time with each thrust as he allowed, as Coco simply let him.

There was nothing she could have done, even if she had wanted. But he forced her further over his length, down to the very base, she found that she didn’t give a single shit.

Her insides burned in pleasant pain as the entirety of his length stretched her from the inside. She could feel her walls contract with each thrust, attempting to pull him even further than she could handle. She felt each thrust come to a solid stop inside her, each ending with his cock hitting the deepest place a person could ever go inside of her.

That same burn lit something throughout her body. She found no urge to move, no urge to try and escape from her captor. All she wanted was more and letting Tropy take control of every aspect of her body was the quickest way to that end.

Every movement brought a chaotic bliss to her. Hurried and frantic, but something that felt wholly pleasurable.

With each further thrust, the pain faded. It evolved into a numbness that surrounded the pleasure and… she almost missed it. Her body had contained the threat, gotten used to it.

It felt… less. It felt less than what she had wanted from all of this. She had wanted to rut, she had wanted to be broken so hard that there was nothing left for her heat to grab onto.

“T-turn me over…” she whined.

There was little she could do, but at least one thing that Tropy could.

In one swift motion, she revolved around his cock and found her eyes locked with his. They were deep and cruel, just as he had first appeared to her all those years ago. A true villain.

Only now, the cruelty wasn’t fueled by something as simple as hatred. It was fueled by a wild lust that Coco could not help but find utterly captivating. That he wanted this as badly as she did. That her heat had brought out something dangerous in him. This new position something almost personal, in how raw it left them staring at each other.

And the position shifted the angle at which his length thrust into her body. So used to the previous motions, this new forced that rubbed against her inside was… blinding.

Spots of white flickered against her vision as she felt his cock rub at the flesh beneath his clit. She knew more than most, Coco liked to think.

She knew that, technically, there was no g-spot. It was simply the rest of the length of the clitoris being felt from inside the body. And at this angle all she could feel was Tropy massaging and stroking his thick cock against it.

Technically. She knew all of that, technically. But feeling these motions for the first time, supplied by a living creature and not some toy she used for relief…

It felt truly _wild_. Like a wild boar living naked in the jungle. She was being fucked by a predator, and that should not have delighted her. It should have warned her off. The very idea of it should have been something that the rational part of her brain fought back against. This man was a monster, this man had tried to kill her.

This man was fucking her rotten, and he showed no signs of slowing down.

“And here I thought you were more than just some wild little animal,” he said, one word for each new pelvic thrust. “But look at you now. Hero of the universe, bouncing against me like a common whore.”

She shouldn’t have taken that.

She shouldn’t have accepted those words, not from someone like him.

But she couldn’t say no to that voice, not in that moment.

“I-I need-” she breathed. “I need it.”

It was medicinal. It was for her health _. “I need it.”_

“You _want_ it,” he quickly responded, pulling her towards his chest and forcing his mouth against her own. She returned the kiss without question, allowing him to infiltrate her. Allowing more aspects of his body to become one with her own.

Faster, harder. She really was just a tool in his grasp as he thrusted over and over. Her hands reached for his shoulders, only barely clinging onto his body as hit hard into her center. Something new sparked in her gut, cracking against her body until it roared into a burning flame.

Then the heat engulfed her entirely. She screamed out into the dull space of the Time Twister, the trapped air fetid with the smell of their bodies coming together.

She was done.

Then she was done again as he refused to stop.

The fire had left gut sensitive, and with each new motion she felt it flare up again. Then he went.

“Finish,” she gasped. She knew what was coming. “Finish inside me.”

“Gladly.”

The tempo rose, like the ticking of clock being forced ever faster and faster until… it stopped.

He forced himself inside as far as he could managed, his body caught in a carnal spasm as he let himself flow into the deepest aspects of her body. He came, holding her in place over cock and ensuring that absolutely nothing of his was wasted.

A high mewl escaped Coco’s mouth as she felt this other warmth gather inside her.

And then she was pulled free, laid on the floor only a little less roughly than she had expected. The remnants of her pleasure slid out with his cock, followed closely by the heavy flow of his seed. Her body whined, her cunt open and unwilling to close. Not quite yet. Not when her mate was still so close.

Not with all the smells mingling around her body. Each one enticed something in her to keep going, even if her body was unwilling to follow in her stead.

So, she breathed, about the only thing she could manage. Her chest heaved up and down with each gasping intake of air until she just left herself go, her head resting against the metal floor.

Tropy stood back, only barely in her vision and his cock limp and very much still her center of focus. She could see herself on it, coating his skin in thin layers of pleasure and honey. The thought of that inside her urged the embers to glow, but now she felt the fire cooling. Still warm, but too tired to burn anew.

She was spent, and even if her body desired, she relented to her muscles.

“You seem satisfied with yourself,” Tropy said, his grin slightly wide. “Have fun, did we?”

One more gasp and Coco felt herself capable of speech. “You can…” Barely. “You can wipe that stupid smile off your f-face.” A cold spasm ran up her spine as something in her hit just the right spot at the wrong time. “There’s still stuff we… that we–”

“If you think you can save the world in your current state, I very much must disagree. Coco.” He peered down at his torn clothes, clicking his neck in a feigned displeasure. “Nor I, for that matter. Trust you to lose control and ruin my clothes. How very desperate.”

The dregs of conscious thought were coming back to her, and a small part of her was definitely annoyed at that. But right now, on the floor with a steady flow of cum escaping her body, she had nothing she could say in response.

She didn’t have to. He snapped his fingers, a small device on his arm beeping in a steady tick. She was suddenly somewhere new; a metal hallway with metal doors, but no machines lining the wall. Despite the coldness to it all, it felt pleasant. There was a slight warmth to the rooms and… a plush carpet beneath.

“You’ll find the shower in room three. I recommend you clean yourself up; you might find it rather difficult to concentrate with so much of me still inside you.”

There was another grin as he wandered past her… but not before he bent down, kissing the matted fur at the forehead. She motioned her head up, only briefly catching his lips before he pulled away with a dirty smile.

Coco managed to push herself up to her elbow then, only now very aware of the fluids mingling within her body. The heat continued to fade as much as it asked for more, and… she very much agreed.

Water and being clean were good ideas.

But… “Where are you going?”

“Room three,” he steadily replied.

She couldn’t see his face, turned away from her as he was.

But she could _hear_ the cocky smile on her lips.

“I’ll be waiting.”

And Coco would follow.


End file.
